Overwhelmed
Back to 2010 Logs Shark Optimus Prime Skystalker Starscream Soundwave Tacticon Nitrogear Starscream jets into the Ghost Town, preparing to stake a claim on the disputed territory. After all, there's energon to be had here, and the more energon the cons could get their greasy mitts on, the better. "Attention all units," the Air Commander announces, "Be on the lookout for Autobots. If they interfere, DESTROY THEM!" Shark is going to interfere all right. Having not been in a fight in awhile, there's an itch that needs scratching. He is on point with pistol in hand, leading the way to where his scanners as telling him the Cons will more than likely land. Skystalker flies in a behind the tetra jet in a tight formation. his radio bzzts to the commander. "This is such a waste of time and resources. I can just fly to Solaris 5 and blow it up to gather all the energon we'd need to wage this futile war. I doubt the Autobots care about these dead territories." Dead Territories? Everything on Cybertron had something living, whether it be a form of a plant to an animal. Something had some sentience and far as Prime was concerned, having a sentience meant it had the right to survive. However, there was prices of war, war was never a kind thing. Cybertron was taking the beating due to this war but, when it was over, they would replenish what had been lost, but first-- getting the war over. The Autobot Commander stood down low, using cover of an old building that had seen its better days. He was aware of Shark's location, along with the two Decepticons inbound. His sensors picked them up, before his Audios did. They were not far and soon would be over his location in a few clicks. He bet he could count the exact moment they pass over. His blue optics stayed sharp on the skies as he adjusted his rifle in his hand. The Decepticons have come for Energon and that Energon they would not have. Not.. This.. Time. "..Shark.." Prime radioed over, keeping his voice low, "..wait for them to believe the close is clear, then strike. Keep the moment of surprise.." Starscream snorts. "Well then, if they care so little for these 'dead territories', as you call them, then they will not stop us from gathering the resources here." He prepares to land near one of the places where energon can be gathered. "Skystalker, follow me." Shark stops where he is and hunkers down, waiting for the Cons to come to them. Between him and Prime's red armor, they'd be too noticeable out in the open. "Copy." he radios back. Skystalker opens up his weapon ports and the heavy weaponry within start to power up as missile bays are locked and loaded with enough missiles to blow up half of Cybertron, "Yes.. but they will no doubt show up just to be the pain in the thrusters that they were created to be. We are too conspicuous.." he states then the star fighter starts to look like he's about to have an engine halt while in mid flight. But instead it suddenly rockets up into the atmosphere leaving Starscream to deal with this petty task of energon harvesting. Optimus didn't like that fact that Skystalker left, more correctly that his range went off his ability to locate him. "..glitch.." He mutters to himself, as his optics then refocus on Starscream. The Autobot Commander then quietly moves through the environment, his optics stay locked on Starscream. Just a bit of patience... Starscream walks the last few feet to the energon source, and starts producing cubes by concentrating and conjuring the cube force field between his hands. Soundwave was so much more efficient at cube containment force fields than he was. But this would do. Keeping his scanners peeled, he looks about warily as he starts to try to make energon. +Roll: Starscream rolls against his Awareness Stat and succeeds by 6! The total roll was 6. +Roll: Shark rolls against his Awareness Stat and fails by 3! The total roll was 14. +Roll: Optimus Prime rolls against its Presence Stat and succeeds by 12! The total roll was 8. +Roll: Shark rolls against his Presence Stat and succeeds by 2! The total roll was 7. Shark peers up into the sky, trying to spot where Skystalker went off to. Even if the Con is so far up there or off to one side where he cannot be spotted, the young mech knows he's still there.. somewhere. This could get ugly. Oh yeah.. he's up there.. scanners tell him so. Optimus Prime just waits a bit more, before he steps out at last, the first thing Starscream may see, if he saw anything is that black rifle with the barrel glinting in the light, though within the barrel a green glow as it draws in power. The Next thing Starscream will defiantly hear is the voice that many Decepticon's are starting to come to fear, "Starscream, you picked a bad cycle to come into this side of town." Then with the narrow if those blue optics, not even giving Starscream a warning shot, for as far as Prime was giving, his voice was the warning, the shot was to remove the Decepticon from his sights. Combat: Optimus Prime attacks Starscream with Sneak attack? - (rifle) Level: 2 and MISSES! Starscream hears Optimus Prime and looks towards where the voice came from. "Is that so, Prime?" he snorts, dodging the shot rather easily. "I could say the same about you! This place is ours for the taking!" He raises his arm rifle and fires at the Autobot leader. Combat: Starscream attacks Optimus Prime with Pewpewpew - (Rifle) Level: 2 and HITS! Combat: Optimus Prime's Armor buckles but remains functional. Shark is going to let the head Bot take care of Starscream, his optics and scanners are fully devoted to spotting Skystalker as he fully expects the Con to come power diving down at his leader any moment. Rifle is at ready now. Just waiting for his shot. The vibrations of weapons fire not far from the Cybertronian Freeway was all that it took to garner the attention of Tacticon as he sped along on his way toward the Ghost Town separating him from his intended destination... The Decepticon held territory known as Megatron's Fury, a sight of pure devastation wrought by his former allies. The mercenary slammed on the breaks the moment actual mechs began to form before him in the distance, and with a pop, curl, and flip he lands with a several meter skid before finally coming to a halt due to the speed of his arrival. "Well, well, well... Looks like we've got ourselves an even sided battle," he comments, and a smirk is quick to form on his face, the mech simply observing for the moment as he activates his communication device... Autobots: My name is Tac. I am a mercenary... It appears that the tide favors neither you or the Decepticons at the moment. If you wish for assistance my fee is a single energon credit. The Decepticons: My name is Tac. I am a mercenary... It appears that the tide favors neither you or the Autobots at the moment. If you wish for assistance my fee is a single energon credit. Skystalker comes rocketing back in from deep space the black star fighter has been monitoring the situation from just above Cybertron's orbit. The traverse winged star fighter zooms on past the entire area all together by not before depositing his SWARM into the disputed territory. The tiny stinger missiles spread out and zip all over the place making it extremely hard to maneuver effectively. The missiles rain down from above like a deadly hail storm. Combat: Skystalker attacks Shark with Death from above! - (Missile) Level: 2 and HITS! Combat: Shark's Armor buckles but remains functional. ---- Damage - Shark -------------- Subsystem Damage ----Status---- Armor 33 72/105 69% Hull/Health 11 177/188 94% Cou-End: 15% Energon: 100% ---- Optimus Prime takes the shot that red armor however holds up rather well, though it does seem Starscream's shots managed to get past the heavy armor. This doesn't slow down the commander of the Autobots however. Like a Freight train the Autobot commander comes charging in, his blue fist tightened, as the optics blaze, "Not under my watch!" He also heard the communication from the Mercenary, though for now Prime gives no response. Though a Mercenary could be useful for this operation, he rather not result to a dirty trick, though if he also contacted the Decepticons-- Well, that would cause some trouble, wouldn't it? Choices, choices-- and all needed to be made in the heat of combat! However for Starscream, if the Decepticon doesn't react fast enough, he may find a fist going right for the smirking face of his. Combat: Optimus Prime attacks Starscream with Order up of a knuckle sandwich - prime style - (Unarmed) Level: 3 and HITS! Combat: Starscream's Armor buckles but remains functional. Shark was waiting for Skystalker, really he was, but somehow that Con got the drop on him just as that radio crackles from Tacticon's statement. Sent flying from the missile impact, he lands on his back, does a nifty little backward somersault, and ends up upon his knees gritting his teeth. "Payback is going to be a dreka." the youth swears. Rifle already powered, he takes aim and fires up at Skystalker. Combat: Shark attacks Skystalker with Feel the power! - (Rifle) Level: 3 and HITS! Combat: Skystalker's Armor buckles but remains functional. Starscream OOFS as the fist does indeed meet smirking faceplate. "I accept your offer," he transmits to Tacticon, "I'll give you TWO energon credits to blast Optimus Prime!" He tries tripping the Autobot leader after rubbing his stricken jaw. Combat: Starscream attacks Optimus Prime with Sweeping you off your feets! - (Unarmed) Level: 3 and HITS! Combat: Optimus Prime's Armor buckles but remains functional. Optimus Prime gets tripped up as he gruffs, "..was afraid of that.." However, while on his backside, with a heavy lift, the Autobot commander goes to get back up and hopes to thrust a foot right into Starscream to knock the cocky con onto his aft plate. Optimus Prime can't believe what he'll be doing, "..I'll give you Four energon chips to stand down, Tac. This is not a fight you want to get evolved in." Let’s see if Starscream is willing to deplete their sources for that! ..most likely.. slagging sheet-plates.. Combat: Optimus Prime attacks Starscream with Your a horrible dance partner. - (unarmed) Level: 2 and MISSES! Decepticons... They could always be counted on to make a quick grab for making an even fight uneven. It was unfortunate to an extent. Tacticon had hoped that his first meeting with Optimus Prime would have the two of them fighting on the same side. It was good for business to make a positive first impression on a 'big wig', but given the upped ante offered by Starscream the Merc's decision was made, and as his fingers curled around the pistol which suddenly jutted out of his thigh as the compartment separated with a snap-hiss... Tacticon decided to make a different kind of impression though there is a moment's pause before the trigger is pulled. "Decepticons have accepted the offer. Two energon credits for assistance from myself. Autobots... Good lu-..." Tacticon's pause draws out a bit longer than expected once the voice of the lead Autobot chimes. "...Four energon credit bid from the Autobots. This is Tac... Standing down," he states, lowering his weapon. Skystalker gets struck on the side of his hull while flying through the area. Small bits of his damaged armor flake off, "Why, you filthy Autobot.. I'll gut you!" he cries out in a fit of rage. The star fighter seems to almost stop in mid flight and spins to face Shark's position. The start fighter's nosecone starts to glow an eerie shade of green. It continues to get brighter until FAWHOOOOOSH it unleashes a massive blast of green light at Shark's location. The blast ripples in the air unnaturally. Combat: Skystalker attacks Shark with Atom scrambler cannon - (rifle) Level: 3 and MISSES! Starscream acks and dodges the foot plant. "MAKE THAT TEN CREDITS!" he shouts to Tacticon, then lurches forward to land a punch of his own on Optimus Prime. Combat: Starscream attacks Optimus Prime with Punch! - (Unarmed) Level: 2 and HITS! Combat: Optimus Prime's Armor buckles but remains functional. Shark may just fire on Tacticon next, but first a dodge of a mighty cannon blast! "Missed!" he laughs up at the flier. Trying to find a better place to fire from so the Con cannot tag him as easily. Meanwhile he has his rifle ready to go and aiming up at Skystalker. "Come down and play fair!" A snort at a bidding war, "Really, Starscream you got to pay for help with big, bad and ugly up there?" "Your such a coward Starscream." Optimus Prime barks out, though he gets planted with a bunch in the face plate. It gets dented, but that was the worst of that. "You can't even face me on your own. It is amazing how you Decepticons are even able to fight a good fight." The back hand the comes for the Decepticon aerial flier, though his optics drift to the mercenary. If he didn't call out to get over that, he was sure he'll be dealing with two targets instead of just one. However, he doesn't like to get underhanded and hiring a mercenary is indeed underhanded. Though-- could he make an exception? Yes. But will he do it? No. Because he has an example to now set. Sometimes being a Prime was.. troublesome and he was still learning the ropes a bit. After all, there was no operational manual included with the job. Combat: Shark attacks Skystalker with Eat this! - (pistol) Level: 2 and MISSES! Combat: Optimus Prime attacks Starscream with Talk to the backhand, glitch - (unarmed) Level: 2 and MISSES! Tacticon cannot help but chuckle at Starscream's desire to win the upper hand in the bidding war, and likely the territory itself should he join the Decepticons' side. Still, he was one of them once... Other than the promise of no repeat business from him, which would likely lead to an exclusive contract with the Autobots there was very little to guarantee that the Con would actually pay him... Especially when the sum was so hefty. Still... He had to go where the credits were. "Decepticon bid has reached ten credits. The Autobots have earned themselves three clicks to respond with a counter offer. Three... Two... One..." That seems to have settled things, as Optimus Prime keeps his mouth shut. It wasn't a surprise, given how hefty a sum ten energon credits was... That could power him for quite some time. "This is Tac... Decepticons win the bid. Autobots, I am officially flagged as 'enemy'. Good hunting," he states, and his pistol is lifted again and a single shot fired toward Starscream's target. Combat: Tacticon attacks Optimus Prime with Cha-ching! - (Pistol) Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: Optimus Prime's Armor buckles but remains functional. Skystalker transforms while still in mid-air and brandishes two large sinister looking rifles and luckily moved out of the way of Shark's attack. He looks around and calls out, "eight more credits on top of Starscream's offer if you bring me the head of Optimus Prime!" and then he launches out a couple of very large missile. They don't seem to be aimed at Shark, but they're sure as heck flying towards him. The missiles hit the ground around the Autobot causing large explosions which send debris and shrapnel flying everywhere. Then he trains his rifles at the Autobot and opens fire. Unloading rapid fire blasts of purple energy at Shark. RATATATATATATATA-PEW! Combat: Skystalker attacks Shark with Rapid fire heavy lasers - (Rifle) Level: 2 and HITS! Combat: Shark's Armor buckles but remains functional. ---- Damage - Shark -------------- Subsystem Damage ----Status---- Armor 26 46/105 44% Hull/Health 9 168/188 89% Cou-End: 15% Energon: 86% ---- Starscream dodges the attack by Optimus and cackles wildly as the Mercenary accepts the Decepticon bid. "You're a fool, Optimus Prime," he says, "I take my troops where I can get them. And I fight to win, not to satisfy some misguided notion of honor or fair play. Speaking of which, TAKE THIS!" He opens fire with his null rays. Combat: Starscream attacks Optimus Prime with Bzzaaap - (pistol) Level: 2 and MISSES! Shark officially does not like Tacticon as that little bargain is made. So much for the mercenary talking with Prime, Shark would never let him past the Iacon gates now. "Piece of drekaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..." the last cuss word a scream as those rifles of Skystalker score upon him. That hurt! Switching to his element turret, he takes a lower powers shot at the Con. Optimus does get shot by the Mercenary, but is able to avoid Starscream foul play. "So typical of you Starscream. After awhile, you start to become like an old holocron. Repeating over and over and over. No wonder Megatron sends you out here to do all the dirty work." The Autobot Commander strafes to the side and back, holding up his rifle and taking a shot for the Decepticon. Optimus also hasn't forgotten the Mercenary, but for now he'll remove the trouble, then deal with the paid trouble. "Shark," He radios over to his fellow Autobot, "What is your status?" Combat: Shark attacks Skystalker with Eat dark light! - (Element) Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: Skystalker's Armor buckles but remains functional. Combat: Optimus Prime attacks Starscream with Fast shot - (rifle) Level: 1 and MISSES! Tacticon bolts into action after the initial shot from his pistol weapon, charging into the vicinity of Optimus Prime though at a somewhat curved approach to keep the Autobot at a distance as best he can. "Optimus Prime... I had not thought that I would be meeting you in combat so soon. Are the rumors true? Is your combat prowess of the likes to rival Megatron?" the mercenary asks before diving into a roll, at the end of which he swiftly pulls into a crouch, leveling his weapon onto the Autobot at a closer range. This time a trio of blasts escape the barrel of the pistol in quick succession, as he sets the pistol to burst fire. FwaP FwaP FwaP. Holding back just a bit, Tacticon ignores the offer of eighteen energon credits from Skystalker... If Optimus Prime is destroyed by his hand then not only would future dealings with the Autobots be impossible, but he would also likely be hunted down by grieving subordinates. Combat: Tacticon attacks Optimus Prime with Triple tap! - (Pistol) Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: Optimus Prime's Armor buckles but remains functional. "Too slow, Prime!" Starscream says, ducking the blast and returning fire. He then pauses to send a message to any con units that might be in the vicinity. He smirks. "Prepare to LOSE, Optimus Prime!" Combat: Starscream attacks Optimus Prime with Pew pew pew - (rifle) Level: 2 and MISSES! Soundwave comes flying in from the general direction of Polyhex, he is using Starscream's open comm as a beacon to hone in on. His excellent visual acuity fixes on Starscream as soon as he enters visual range Optimus Prime once more gets impacted by Tacticon. The mech has a good aim, he'll admit that. Though his only reply to the Mercenary is a simple one, "..You tell me." His attention then returns to Starscream just in time to avoid the shots. "..You talk too much." He grunts out, though the marks are starting to show on his armor. Prime adjusts his rifle once more, increasing the power of the massive rifle and then with both hands on it he takes his aim for Starscream, "..They should call you chatter-box, instead of Starscream, though I guess your named that cause you’re so loud, even the stars can hear you." Then fires. Combat: Optimus Prime attacks Starscream with Ka-click boom - (Cannon) Level: 3 and HITS! Combat: Starscream's Armor buckles but remains functional. Skystalker gets flashed by dark light? He flails dramatically, "Oh no.. I've been blinded.. this is the worst thing ever!" he pulls out a concussion grenade and tosses it at Shark, "If you thought those early attacks hurt.. eat this one!" the small metal ball lands on the ground in front of Shark and rolls closer to him. There seems to be a flashing red light that is beeping faster and faster until.. beeeeeeeeeeeep BAWHOOOOM! the grenade detonates and unleashes a violent concussion blast of force! It shakes the ground and helps to clear but some debris or perhaps it just makes more. Combat: Skystalker attacks Shark with Sonic boom!! - (rifle) Level: 1 and MISSES! Shark radios back, "Hurting, but I can go for awhile before the armor is completely fragged." A growl then escaping him as Tacticon turns his attentions on his leader. "No way are you getting away with that Tac!" Sure he'll leave himself open to Skystalker attacking him again, but Tac needs to be taught a lesson. Time for the rifle again, second setting. A quick radio to Optimus, "Prime, we better get out of here before we get toasted beyond recognition." Evading that rifle shot from Skystalker he takes his shot at Tac. Combat: Shark attacks Tacticon with Eat it! - (rifle) Level: 2 and MISSES! The sound of twin turbojets roar into the Ghost town, as Nitrogear also flies in from Polyhex, using Starscream's signal for coordinate fix. Nitrogear remains airborne as he accesses the situation, seeing Prime on the battlefield, he knows what his target must be. ROOOOOAAAARRRR ... The sound of Nitrogear's jet engines roar as he flies overhead. Soundwave sends off a quick radio transmission before landing as quietly as he can behind some of the debris torn up by Skystalker's grenade blast, he dust and other debris in the air should give him enough time to get a thorough read on the situation and give him time to choose a target Tacticon rises quickly to his feet after the last burst of fire is delivered from his weapon. The mech doesn't even pause to see if his shots have scored any actual hits, as constant is his movement over the terrain. A leap here, a dive there, and then Tacticon is nearly face to face with Optimus Prime himself just in time to watch the Autobot Commander deliver a blow to his temporary employer. "Not bad. Not bad at all," he states before the mercenary switches to single-shot and begins to squeeze the pistol trigger again just as Shark's voice rings in his audio receptors. "Get away with what?" The rifle blast tears through the space between Tacticon and Optimus, causing the merc to leap back away from the blue and red mech. Shifting toward Shark, Tacticon's optics blaze briefly in warning and his pistol takes aim on the other Autobot but hesitates... No, his contract stated 'attack Optimus Prime'. Shark was not listed in any fashion under his agreement with the Decepticons, and so, the lowlight urban camouflaged Transformer returns his gaze to Prime. Starscream yarghs and gets hit once again. By Optimus' big honking laser rifle. "I've still got the upper hand, Prime!" Starscream retorts, "This is your last chance to surrender before I have my troops destroy you!" He lets fly with a good strong blast from his lasers. Combat: Starscream attacks Optimus Prime with Null rays! - (Rifle) Level: 3 and HITS! Combat: Optimus Prime's Armor buckles but remains functional. +Roll: Shark rolls against his Awareness Stat and fails by 6! The total roll was 17. +Roll: Shark rolls against his Awareness Stat and fails by 0! The total roll was 11. "Not a chance Starscream!" Optimus Prime does take notice of the amount of Decepticons in the area just doubled. "..Primus.." He whispers softly, "..help us all.." Optimus twirls his rifle with a fancy move, before he charges in toward Starscream with a bit of a battle cry, before he actually uses the butt of his rifle like a sludge-hammer, "The Autobots will never surrender to the Decepticons. So long as they strength, we will always be standing in the end." Notice that he didn't say /I/ in any of that... Combat: Optimus Prime attacks Starscream with Not thor's hammer, but it will do - (Melee) Level: 2 and HITS! Combat: Starscream's Armor buckles but remains functional. +Roll: Soundwave rolls against his Awareness Stat and succeeds by 16! The total roll was 2. Skystalker looks at Tacticon and then back to Shark, "What are you waiting for? He just shot at you.. destroy him!" he yells and indicates to Shark with his rifle. Then he look up as he hears the roar of engines enter the area. Then he suddenly runs towards Shark but in a sideways manner and he leaps to the side while his rifles are busily flashing lances of purple energy at the Autobot. Combat: Skystalker attacks Shark with John woo action! - (pistol) Level: 2 and MISSES! Shark will blame that miss on his targeting systems being a bit damaged. The sound of the arrival of Nitrogear and Soundwave isn't noticed since his audios only hear that shot Prime just took. Hopefully Tac got the point that the fish bot is /not happy/ with him. He refocuses on Skystalker, which in his optics is a way bigger threat to his and even Prime's existence. "Know any good Primus prayers Prime? Cuz I think we need to recite one." he radios to the head Bot. He spots the shot and avoids it, shooting his pistol up at the Con. Soundwave continues to let the dust settle around him, but he does bring his shoulder cannon to bear on what he has calculated to be the closest and more formidable target. For some mech who is supposed to be Cybertron’s finest communicator Soundwave doesn't say much as he fires on the blue and red Autobot commander Combat: Shark attacks Skystalker with Dirty harry time! - (Pistol) Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: Skystalker's Armor buckles but remains functional. Starscream gets schmucked, again! He reels from the fury of the attack. But he can still fight back, and he does. He tries swinging an uppercut into Prime's Jaw. "And WE will not stop, until the Universe is OURS!" he retorts. Combat: Starscream attacks Optimus Prime with Tiger! uppercut! - (melee) Level: 2 and MISSES! Combat: Soundwave attacks Optimus Prime with Sonic disruptor - (element) Level: 2 and MISSES! After his initial pass, Nitrogear has evaluated the battlefield. Seeing Prime on the battlefield - he knows his target. Targeting computer engaged, "PRIME! You will be the first to fall to the might of the Decepticon Empire!" Nitrogear adds to Starscream's retort, rockets firing at Optimus Prime as he passes overhead in attack pattern. Tacticon's persimmon optics flash briefly toward Skystalker as the Decepticon runs charging toward Shark, and a somewhat amused scoff flows from the merc. "Not in the contract... If he had hit me, perhaps it would have been different," is stated matter of factly, and then he's once again tracking Optimus as the larger Transformer moves to attack Starscream hand to hand. "You should retreat, Optimus Prime... You are heavily outnumbered, and outgunned," is offered as a courtesy by the merc upon Soundwave's rather colorful arrival. with a charge toward Optimus in the wake of Soundwave's attack, Tacticon leaps into the air in an attempt to send a jump kick into the Autobot commander's backside in tandem with Starscream's uppercut. Optimus Prime does a mental count of Decepticons and tsks. This is looking bad, very bad. He hears what Shark has to say, even as he leaps over shots and rolls out of the way. His rifle skims over the Decepticons aiming at each one of them as he gets up on his feet once more, strafing to the side. When Starscream comes in with his punch, Optimus Blocks it with his hand, and shoves it away, "Shark!" Optimus Prime radios over, "Get out of here. That is an order, Fall back!" Prime optics are burning blue, they nearly look white in the darkness actually. "Starscream, you will never learn. So long as there is freedom, there will always be those who will oppose the Decepticons. Even if I fall here, even if the Autobots were to all fall to the Decepticons, there would always be another.. then another.. for freedom is the right of all sentient beings and that freedom will never be taken away!" Then Prime takes aim with his rifle at Starscream and fires off shots for the Aerial Commander. His steps seem to be one of backing up. Perhaps this means that the Decepticons are actually shoving Prime back? It would seem so and if Optimus didn't leave soon, he would find himself up a creek without a paddle. Then comes the Mercenary, and Optimus Prime side steps that. He once more scans over how many Decepticons are here and it just continues to sink in, deeper and deeper. This-- was a losing battle. Combat: Optimus Prime attacks Starscream with Stand tall, fight on - (Rifle) Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: Starscream's Armor buckles but remains functional. Even as Starscream takes another attack, he smirks knowing what he knows that Prime knows. That the Decepticons have the Autobots on the run! "Maybe you are the one who should learn your place in the Universe," Starscream says, "Accept that you are destined to be slaves that serve us." He fires back with his own laser. Combat: Starscream attacks Optimus Prime with Pewpewpew - (Pistol) Level: 2 and HITS! Combat: Optimus Prime's Armor buckles but remains functional. Skystalker hits the ground and rolls into some cover after his failed attack. He slowly gets up and spits out some fluids, then he throws his hands up in the air as Optimus starts with his speech, "Alright, here we go.. if I have to listen to this inspirational non-sense, I'll shoot myself!" he gets to his feet and turns towards the big red and blue leader, "If you want to die so badly, then let me help you Prime!" he fires off a missile at the injured Autobot commander, "Die, fall!!" he cries out maniacally. Combat: Skystalker attacks Optimus Prime with Death to all Autobots! - (missile) Level: 3 and MISSES! Shark just knew that order would be coming eventually. He could have made a bet on it and won it, that's how sure he knew it would happen. He cues his radio, "And leave you behind, you got to be fragging mental. You can punish me all you want, but we both know they are going to gun you down where you stand." Hopefully he made a point there, even it was a bit stupid. He does attempt to fall back, even as the Cons are closing in on the both of them. Trying to keep an optic on Skystalker, just as he swoops towards Prime he takes his shot. "Not without some payback!" Combat: Shark attacks Skystalker with Back off my leader! - (Element) Level: 3 and HITS! Combat: Skystalker's Armor buckles but remains functional. Nitrogear flies around overhead, turning about in another attack pattern. Nitrogear targets Optimus Prime again, "Prime! You won't last forever, and once you are out of our way Cybertron will be OURS!" Nitrogear lets another pair of missiles fly towards Optimus Prime. Optimus Prime actually shoots down the missiles, "Sorry Decepticon, I'll have to take a rain-cred." Prime then hears what Shark has to say back and smirks under his face-plate, "..Shark, I am fully aware of that as I am being gunned down right now. Thank you." This almost was said with a laid back tone, perhaps because he was just being reminded that his Autobots would always stand by his side, no matter what kind of order he was to give. In some ways, this was noble, in other ways-- it was a pain. But they say, the mark of the leader is by his men. If the men are willing to fight for you and die for you, even disobey an order to protect you, then this shows that your men have a great respect for you. Something-- he still had a hard time understanding at times. His Optics still burn as he stares down at Starscream, "..." No words come out, just that stare, then the shot from his rifle comes before he books it on foot, transforming and rolling out with a loud blow of his horn. That was you signal Shark to move it! Combat: Optimus Prime attacks Starscream with Farewell shot - (rifle) Level: 3 and MISSES! Optimus Prime transforms from Robot to Armored Convoy Mode. Skystalker gets shot in the back while his attention is on Optimus. He spins around, "You must seriously want to die.. let me help you on your way!" he levels his rifle at Shark after changing the weapon's settings a bit. And then lets a massive blast of energy lance out at the Autobot in an attempt to end his laser core. Combat: Skystalker attacks Optimus Prime with Mega heavy laser rifle - (Rifle) Level: 3 and HITS! Combat: Optimus Prime's Armor shatters and is no longer working. Soundwave becomes very interested in the exact location of Optimus Prime, his optic band flashes as he rushes through various spatial co-ordinate calculations including minute distances between landmarks and the Autobot's body. Once again his shoulder mounted cannon swivels into line with the commander, this time as he fires it’s not a sonic attack but a visual one with an obvious beam of visual spectrum thrown in. Combat: Soundwave attacks Optimus Prime with Spatial co-ordinate fixing - (element) Level: 1 and MISSES! Tacticon hits the ground on his feet, his chassis crouched low to the ground as a hand soon finds itself pressed against the earth to aide in slowing his slide across it after flying past the Autobot leader. Wordlessly, he rises to his full height and turns around to watch the aftermath of Starscream's latest attack. This battle was incredibly one-sided... It was almost sad that he was actually getting paid a great sum of energon for a handful of pistol shots. Still, he means to earn his keep and with that in mind the mercenary lifts his pistol and fires off a final burst of rapid-fire pistol rounds. "..." Combat: Tacticon attacks Optimus Prime with No hard feelings... - (Pistol) Level: 1 and HITS! Shark is a pain, and proud of the fact. He's still backing off best he can, hoping Prime won't be too far behind. At least he got one Con off of Prime for what it was worth. Seeing the lead Bot transform, he takes his parting shot on Skystalker, "Something to remember me by!" then transforms himself and speeds off towards Iacon, following Prime out of here.. just in case his leader gets fragged in front of him and he has to tow him home. Too bad Tac isn't in the way, he may just have sideswiped him for the frag of it. Combat: Shark attacks Skystalker with Retreating shot! - (Rifle) Level: 2 and HITS! Combat: Skystalker's Armor buckles but remains functional. Starscream dodges the parting shot by Prime. "Run, then, coward!" Starscream shouts after him, "We'll deactivate you another day! Just you wait!" He shakes his fist to emphasize. +Roll: Soundwave rolls against his Intelligence Stat and succeeds by 9! The total roll was 10. Ow.. ow.. and OW! Prime was being reminded why he hated running, but-- at least Shark was safe! Though how Prime was going to explain this to the medical staff was going to be fun. His armor was.. scrapped, his internals were probably now in horrible shape, and the doctors will be fighting by tomorrow to keep in him in the medical bay. As for Starscream calling him coward-- well, Prime will just have to make sure that Decepticon finds himself a bit like Skywarp, expect instead of purple.. blue! Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Shark's Logs Category:Optimus Prime's Logs Category:Skystalker's Logs Category:Starscream's Logs Category:Soundwave's Logs Category:Nitrogear's Logs Category:Tacticon's Logs